Mariposa
by lori777
Summary: dos amantes...una tragedia...un nuevo encuentro wataXduo universo alterno


Mariposa

"_Si capturas una mariposa, le cuentas tu deseo, y la liberas, como la mariposa no hace ningún sonido en agradecimiento volara hasta al cielo, y le susurrará tu deseo a Dios, y ten por seguro que se realizará"_

**Principio.**

En un lugar lejano, en una mansión enorme, nació una bella niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules, la bautizaron con el nombre de Choo (mariposa), porque al padre le encantaban coleccionar mariposas o más bien recolectarlas, su sueño más grande es que algún día pueda capturar a el espécimen más raro, la mariposa con alas negra y detalles dorados. Los años pasaron y Choo se trasformo en toda una dama de sociedad, en las fiestas lucía siempre radiante y como fue dotada de una inteligencia tal, era una delicia entablar conversación con ella, sus invitados quedaban satisfechos y por eso era invitada a muchos eventos culturales y sociales.

La familia de _"Lady Butterfly" _como era llamada entre sus conocidos, tendría una maravillosa cena para sus amistades, e incluso contrataron a un pintor, él cual no era muy conocido, solo para no decir que nada conocido, entre la alta sociedad, sin embargo poseía mucho talento, y eso fue lo que le admiro _madame, _la madre de Choo.

Avanzada la noche, todos los invitados habían degustado la deliciosa cena, y al son de algunas melodías, algunos bailaron, otros tantos conversaban, Choo estaba conversando con algunas personas sobre la política de su país, sin embargo no estaba muy amena a la conversión, estaba más concentrada en la luna llena que se asomaba desde el balcón, en pocos minutos se disculpo con los hablantes, y se dirigió al balcón. Observó la luna un buen rato, hasta que alguien llegó a interrumpirla.

—Disculpe mi _ lady_—escuchó una voz suave, sin embargo no le atendió. —Me preguntaba yo…si podría dibujar su bello rostro—escuchando aquello, entendió que se trataba del pintor que su madre contrato.

—Por supuesto, no veo porque no…—exclamó Choo, y al girar su cuerpo se encontró con el hombre más apuesto que había visto, lo mismo iba para el pintor, jamás se imagino que _"Lady Butterfly" _fuese tan hermosa, por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, y el tiempo se congeló, solo por un momento.

Hubo silencio. Después sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Sonrieron, luego rieron bajito.

—Es usted muy interesante…-dijo Choo algo distraída.

—Gracias…—contestó el otro un poco incomodó.

—Disculpe…-hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, callaron.

—usted primero-dijo el pintor.

—No, usted primero por favor—replicó Choo.

—Yo…me preguntaba si…no estabas muy ocupada podría…bueno, salir algún día conmigo…—su cara estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza, además estaba haciendo algo complicado, lograr que una dama de sociedad saliera con un plebeyo como él.

—Me encantaría…—fue la respuesta de _Lady Butterfly_, sosteniendo una hermosa sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, lo logró.

Los días trascurrían lentos para los dos amantes, se veía en las noches plagadas de estrellas, y con la luna como su vigilante, el buen pintor retrataba a su amada, y ella posaba con gusto, su fondo favorito era la mariposa nocturna, tan bella como su querida Choo. En unas de esas noches, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo el pintor le regaló a su amada un broche de mariposa, que a pesar de que no era muy fino, a ella le fascinó, y para agradecerle lo besó, el primer besó, fugaz pero lleno de sentimiento. A la noche siguiente, _Lady Butterfly_ obsequió a su querido una bufanda con el grabado de una mariposa y la leyenda "_Hitsuzen_" escrita, él se puso muy contento y juró por su vida que cuidaría muy bien del obsequio.

Muchos días y noches de bellas lunas después, de otra parte del reino llegó un hombre de sociedad, el _Lord, _como se le conocía por esos rumbos, era un hombre maduro y muy apuesto, pero caprichoso, celoso y vengativo; la razón para visitar aquel poblado, era que había escuchado de la belleza inigualable de _Lady Butterfly, _por lo que decidió desposarla. El mismo día en llegó, el padre lo presentó con su única hija.

—Buen día, mi lady—saludo el Lord con una reverencia.

—Buen día, Lord—contestó indiferente al saludo.

—Me parece que ya conoce mis planes con usted¿verdad mi lady? —inquirió el astuto Lord.

—Sus planes de boda poco tiene que ver conmigo—respondió tajante _Lady Butterfly_.

Era cierto, el maravilloso Lord pensaba en desposar a la bella Lady Butterfly, pero como sabemos el corazón de la valiente dama le pertenecía al pintor del pueblo, y ni todo el dinero del mundo cambiaría eso.

De día era propiedad del Lord. De noche era dueña del amor del pintor.

Era verdad, que ella y el pintor solo se veía en las noches, de día ocasionalmente se saludaban respetuosamente pero el Lord sospechaba que había algo más en el "hola" que se daban todos los días, él sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos, esos pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir; y fue por eso que esa noche descubrió la verdad de sus sospechas.

La habitación de Choo, es decir, Lady Butterfly, estaba el balcón más hermoso de la mansión, desde aquel sitio le dedicaba los más hermosos gestos de su cara a su amado, mientras el le dedicaba una que otra palabra a la dueña de su corazón. A veces solo se ponían a cantar unas pequeñas oraciones, que aunque simples expresaban mucho de su amor… 

"Tus ojos azul como el cielo…Tus ojos dorados como el amanecer…Una cosa simple…Ámame, ámame, a-ámame…" Era esa su canción. La canción de amor que terminó en tragedia, con un arma en las manos, el celoso Lord asesinó al pobre e indefenso pintor de un solo tiro que resonó en todo el lugar, pero el estruendo fue más fuerte dentro del corazón de Lady Butterfly.

— ¡Noooooo! —gritó desesperada, corría las escaleras para llegar hasta el sitio donde estaba su amado herido, mientras tanto el Lord había regresado a su habitación tranquilamente, sin ningún remordimiento.

Lady Butterfly llegó hasta donde su pintor le esperaba, él sangraba mucho y respiraba con dificultad. Lady Butterfly lo tomo entre sus brazos, y sollozando rogaba por ayuda, cuando en eso apareció una mariposa, sin embargo era un mariposa especial, de una especie muy rara, la mariposa "luna negra", entonces recordó las palabras de su padre, cuando era pequeña y le contaba esa historia… _"Si capturas una mariposa, le cuentas tu deseo, y la liberas, como la mariposa no hace ningún sonido en agradecimiento volara hasta al cielo, y le susurrará tu deseo a Dios, y ten por seguro que se realizará"_, sin dudarlo alzó su mano, la mariposa se posó en ella, cerró el puño y lo acercó a su rostro, primero susurró su deseo a su amado, luego acercó el puño a sus labios y susurró su petición a la mariposa, luego la soltó, ésta voló tan alto que parecía llegar hasta la luna, entonces desde lo alto podía verse a la pareja en el suelo. Meses después el Lord cumplió su cometido de casarse con Lady Butterfly, pero en poco tiempo el Lord se suicido por causas desconocidas, y años más tarde, Lady Butterfly moriría en un accidente.

**Regreso.**

Muchos años han pasado desde los eventos de aquella noche triste, días, noches, horas, minutos, segundos… el tiempo siguió su curso… _"Si capturas una mariposa, le cuentas tu deseo, y la liberas, como la mariposa no hace ningún sonido en agradecimiento volara hasta al cielo, y le susurrará tu deseo a Dios, y ten por seguro que se realizará"… _un deseo que con el paso del tiempo no ha sido realizado, pero pronto… la paciencia es una virtud prodigiosa, y la nueva prueba de amor será declarada.

En la casa donde nació Lady Butterfly, en estos tiempos nació un joven idéntico a la heredera de tiempos pasados, tanto así que también le llamaban "Butterfly… Sir Butterfly". Su nombre era Kimihiro, y como su tesoro más preciado tenía un broche en forma de mariposa… Lejos, en una vieja cabaña, donde hace años naciera un hombre llamado Haruka, nació otro niño con un parecido increíble a su antecesor, su cabello también era negro y sus ojos de un dorado, que ni el mismo brillo del oro podría opacar. Lo nombraron Shizuka, y como lo más preciado que poseía, a pesar de su pobreza, era una bufanda muy fina con el grabado de una mariposa, y la leyenda: "_Hitsuzen"._

Pronto, Sir Butterfly cumpliría la mayoría de edad, y para festejar ese gran hecho, se organizaría una gran fiesta en la gran mansión, toda la gente de la nobleza estaría invitada, habría deliciosa comida, vinos exquisitos y buena música. El día de la fiesta, todas las amistades de los padres de Kimihiro estaban ahí, pero a él le tenía sin cuidado. La música que amenizaba la fiesta era un hermoso violín, tocado por un chico muy apuesto, además de la voz de una bella señora de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojos, pero el joven del violín era el que más llamaba la atención, pues era el hombre más apuesto del lugar después de Kimihiro. Las jóvenes se acercaban más solo para verle de cerca y sonreírle un poco, lástima que el chico no era de su misma clase social; durante la melodía, también se escucho una pieza donde el violinista acompañaba a la soprano. Al finalizar la pieza, la cuerda del violín se tenso más, y reventó rasgando el rostro y la mano del joven. Las damiselas presentes gritaron, hasta que una se acercó a él para auxiliarle, era Himawari, la prometida de cuna de Sir Butterfly, por eso razón era odiada por muchas mujeres nobles casaderas. Al ver que su prometida auxiliaba al extraño, Kimihiro también se acercó para ayudarle, lo llevaron a otra habitación, no sin antes que Kimihiro pidiera que continúese la fiesta en su nombre. En el otro cuarto, Kimihiro vendaba la mano del extraño, mientras Himawari fue a buscar agua y alcohol.

— ¡Que horrible rasguño! —comentó Kimihiro, a limpiar la herida del rostro.

—He tenido peores… —aclaró el muchacho, Kimihiro se rió del comentario, fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron, en un momento en que se detuvo el tiempo, como años atrás, sus rostros se tornaron rojo, y desviaron la mirada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Kimihiro aún ruborizado.

—Shizuka—contestó el otro. —Tú debes ser… Sir Butterfly—afirmo.

Kimihiro no dijo nada más, pero ese momento no lo olvidaría fácilmente, ambos regresaron al festejo, Kimihiro a disfrutar, y Shizuka a trabajar. Durante la noche, Kimihiro siempre estuvo rodeado de hermosas doncellas, sin embargo su mirada siempre se desviaba a donde Shizuka, y cada vez, éste le sonría, lo que provocaba que Kimihiro quitara rápido la mirada y se sonrojara. Antes de acabar la fiesta, y que Shizuka partiera, Kimihiro lo alcanzó para pedirle que se vieran mañana en el parque, Shizuka aceptó.

Al día siguiente, Kimihiro esperaba paciente en el parque, se había puesto un traje elegante y el prendedor que más le gustaba desde que era niño, a pesar de no ser muy fino, sin embargo él lo veía hermoso. En poco tiempo llegó Shizuka, vestido humildemente pero en su cuello llevaba una fina bufanda. Al encontrarse de frente, Kimihiro notó que la venda de la mano estaba manchada.

— ¡Se abrió la herida! —exclamo asustado Sir Butterfly, tomo entre sus manos la mano herida y la estrecho contra su pecho con una cara de preocupación.

—Estoy bien—aclaró el joven, pero no se atrevió a soltarse del agarre, peor aún se acercó más al cuerpo de Sir Butterfly. Por un momento el prendedor y la bufanda se rozaron, fue como si el pintor y Lady Butterfly se volvieran acariciar. Repentinamente, Kimihiro rompió el contacto bruscamente.

—Esto no es correcto… —susurró lastimero.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el más alto.

—Tú eres hombre… simplemente no esta bien—aclaró sin convencer a Shizuka, ni a el mismo.

—No importa—declaró Shizuka. —Me interesa muy poco si eres hombre, dentro de mí siento algo que jamás había sentido…creo, y que no voy a dejar ir, pero si tu no quieres, aquí mismo me quito la vida—declaró muy seguro de sí.

— ¡No!… —gritó Kimihiro y se abalanzó para abrazar a Shizuka, — ¡Por favor no lo hagas! —pidió casi en sollozó.

—Esta bien, no lo haré—dijo en un tono tranquilo, abrazando a Sir Butterfly.

Se mantuvieron juntos un buen lapso de tiempo, ninguno quería romper el momento, un momento especial; con el brillo de la luna llena, en el suelo se reflejaban las siluetas de sus sombras, pero formaban una imagen distinta, la silueta de un hombre y una mujer, en lugar de Shizuka y Kimihiro.

… _Y Lady Butterfly susurró su deseo a su amado, después acercó el puño a sus labios y susurró su petición a la mariposa: __**"Quiero que estemos juntos otra vez, y para siempre"**__, luego la soltó, ésta voló tan alto que parecía llegar hasta la luna… La mariposa voló hasta el cielo, se posó en el oído de Dios y susurró el deseo de aquella mujer, y por ser un amor puro y verdadero lo cumplió, no sin antes ponerlo a prueba de nuevo, pero el obstáculo fue vencido… clase social, genero, eso no importaba si de verdad, realmente de verdad se amaba a alguien._

Después de tanto tiempo, el pintor y Lady Butterfly pudieron estar juntos, a pesar de todo.

**FIN**


End file.
